


Stone

by atthedark



Series: Ideas [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, One Shot, cute Mick, is just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atthedark/pseuds/atthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Ian has a bipolar crisis and Mickey is there being his stone.</p><p>(Listen to Stone by Alessia Cara if you want)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone

It was a Saturday night, some pizza bagels were placed in the oven while Ian finished his shift at the restaurant he works. It was a weekend without Yev and Mickey wants to spend the whole time doing nothing with his boyfriend, and maybe have a lazy sex with a tired Ian.  
  
 Mickey just turn off the oven when he heard his cellphone ringing in a unknown corner, the sound too low to be coming from the living room, he runs quickly to the bedroom he shares with Ian and answered without even see who was calling.  
  
 "Yes?" He asked quickly, hearing a worried sigh on the other side.  
  
  _"Mickey?"_ The voice was feminine and the man quickly took the phone from his ear to see that it is Ian's number.  
  
 "Why are you with Gallagher's phone?" He doesn't care about how it seemed rude, in fact he wasn't a very kind person.  
  
_"This is Kayla, i work with Ian."_ The girl quickly explained. _"Can you come for Ian? He doesn't seem very well."_  
  
 The man didn't even answered, already walking around the house trying to find his black boots and jacket.  
  
 "Tell him i'm going." Then he hungs up the phone and threw it in his pants pocket.  
  
 The car keys were hard to find, but once he found them laying on the kitchen table - Ian's habit - he ran into the Chicago's winter and turn on the car, going through the direction that faster would lead him to his boyfriend.  
  
 Since Ian was diagnosed bipolar, their life went on a roller coaster. Most of the time Ian takes his meds that helps him get in control. At other times the drugs stops taking effect and they had to run to the doctor for new prescriptions, but that was rare, leaving Mickey alert to any change.  
  
 When he reached the restaurant, it was already closed, but a little woman with a curly hair was waiting for him. Mickey stopped the car in front of it, doesn't paying attention if the place was appropriate or not. The girl greeted him friendly, and he just raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Kayla - he assumed it was the girl that called him - gave space for him to enter and closed the door, blocking the cold it was outside. They walked silently into a room next to the kitchen.  
  
 Ian was on the floor, eyes closed and his head against the wall, messy hair and a look of someone that doesn’t sleep very often. Mickey had already seen it many times, just never in a place so public, not with someone who shouldn't be seeing. The girl stood in the doorway, giving room for the two, but not too much space. Mickey didn't care, it wasn't the right time. He sat next to the redhead, who didn't take his eyes of an unknown spot.  
  
 "Hey Firecrotch, i was waiting for you at home, you knew it?" Mickey tried, but Ian doens’t give any indication that he was hearing. "I was up baking up some pizza bagels and had a fresh marathon of Family Guy in TV waiting for us."  
  
 The redhead just stretched one of his legs and continued staring at nothing. Mickey looked at the black woman who was observing the two with worried eyes. Mickey pointed out quietly and she soon realized, going out and closing the door.  
  
 "You want to tell me what happened?"  
  
 It was then that the world fell on the redhead and he hugged his lover awkwardly, letting the tears fall unashamedly. Mickey just waited, as usual, slowly stroking Ian's back, as he sobbed in the brunette's shoulder.  
  
 After ten minutes he calmed down and seemed ready to say something.  
  
 "The world is a bad place Mick." He said between sobs, his voice low but high enough for Mickey to listen. "I don't want everything to be so hard."  
  
 "Have you already forgotten what I said last time dickhead?" Ian looked at him for the first time, and the emptiness in his eyes almost made Mickey cry. "I'll always be here, making your world easier to live, we'll do it together."  
  
 "But..." He paused, lowering his head looking embarrassed. "Sometimes I don't know if I can."  
  
 "If you don't be able to do it alone i'll be there to do it for both of us." Mickey quickly pecked his lips in Ian's forehead.  
  
 "But it's not fair, you need to care about your life, and Yev. I am not a child anymore, i have to learn to do things by myself, not expecting someone to do it for me." Ian manage to talk lower than the previous time.  
  
 "Hey look at me." Mickey asked, but the other seemed to hesitate. "Ian, look at me."  
  
 Then green found blue, what reflected there was no longer so empty, as if every word coming out of the older man's lips was helping him to believe. First Mickey just kissed the tip of Ian's cold nose, feeling the big hands clench his waist slightly. Then he went to the pale lips, first kissing the upper lip, holding the bottom lip between his a couple of seconds later. The kiss that followed was short, but full of emotion, Mickey can feel small tears mixing with their saliva. When he feels able to break the kiss, Ian still has his eyes closed, taking some time to open it again. Mickey took the boy’s face between his both hands, forcing Ian to look him in the eyes.  
  
 "I want you to know that i'll always be here. It means thick and thin, good times, bad, sickness, health, all that shit. When your world is falling apart, i will always be there to pick up the pieces and put them together, and if the glue was shit i'll glued it together again. No matter how long it takes Ian, it can happen tomorrow, in two months or in a year from now, in a world uncertain, i will be your stone, keeping you on your feet. That's what i want you to remember."  
  
 The redhead didn't cry, he didn’t even move a little. He just stood there looking at the blue sea he learned to love, the words echoing several times in his head - _in a world uncertain, i will be your stone_ \- maybe Mickey has never been so good with words, neither shows at any moment how Ian is important in his life, but that little declaration had earned more than any other that the younger man already heard, was the most beautiful thing, that can't be seemed even in the movies.  
  
 "I love you." Ian said when their noses touched again. "Thank you for always save me."  
  
 "Don't be so sappy, Firecrotch." Mickey said gentle, the lips lightly touching Ian's. "Now it's time to go home, the pizza bagels must be cold now."  
  
 Ian let out something like a chuckle come out of his mouth and that was enough to show that everything is alright. At least until the next lack of gravity.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is my first attempt to write something about my favorite couple in the world. Yeah i dont know if it's good so you can comment whatever it bothers you. Oh and English is not my first language, so if is there something wrong feel free to tell me, is always good to improve what we write right?!  
> Yay kudos and comments will make me very happy, thanks, xx.


End file.
